KRS.22-W świecie Iluzji
jest dwudziestym drugim odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Las Helheim Kawałek Fruit of Knowledge, który należał do Halmora połączył się z Yoshue. Yoshue: Halmor... może to już czas bym przestał być bierny w swoich działaniach... Herheimu! Queen! Zawane City Red: Zmiażdżę was! Rex, Dancer i Luk założyli DDK po czym wyjęli swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódki: DRAGON ENERGY! MELON! BUDOU! BANANA! Red, Rex, Dancer i Luk: Henshin! Freezeron: Dokładnie! thumb|leftDancer ruszył w stronę Deyera jednocześnie w niego strzelając, mimo to nowy rider z łatwością uniknął strzałów, po czym uderzył z całej siły w Sayajina powalając go na ziemię. Red zamachnął się i chciał przeciąć Dancera swoim Energy Arrow, ale został powstrzymany przez kontratak Rexa, jego Technick Sword. Red wystrzelił z łuku potężny strzał energetyczny, który wysłał i Rexa i Dancera kilka metrów w tył. Driver: Cięcie! Banana Charge! thumbLuk stworzył energetyczne bananowe ostrze którym chciał uderzyć w Reda, ale atak został przecięty przez Freezerona. Freezeron: Słabiutko dzieciny! Red wyjął Smoczą Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę z WDS, po czym włożył ją do Energy Arrow. Driver: SODA. Dragon Energy Squash! thumb|leftDeyer wystrzelił z łuku potężny strumień niszczycielskiej energii, który po uderzeniu w Riderów, odrzucił ich na kolejne metry oraz wywołał zniknięcie z nich zbroi. Freezeron: Ej! Też chcę ich rozwalić! Rex: Dancer, jeżeli ja i Luk użyjemy WDS mamy szansę pokonać Reydue, ale musiałbyś się zająć Freezeronem. Dancer: Pewnie, tak czy siak mam z nim niedokończone porachunki! Luk: Dobra to dajemy na maksa! Rex, Dancer i Luk wstali z podłogi po czym Rex i Luk założyli swoje WDS, a Dancer podłączył do swojego DDK, Genesis Core. Energetyczne Ziarnokłódki: MELON ENERGY! MATSUOBOKIRI ENERGY! L'EMON ENERGY!' Rex, Dancer i Luk: Henshin! Freezeron: Znowu chcą się upokorzyć? Dancer stworzył dziesięć swoich klonów po czym razem z nimi zepchnął Freezerona na niższy dach, z dala od Reda, Rexa i Luka. Ziarnokłódka: ENERGY ARROW! Dorian wystrzelił w Deyera strzałę energetyczną mimo to ta została zatrzymana przez Lucię, a Red zmaterializował w swoim ręku lancę, która posługuje się jako Overlord. thumb Lucia: Arogancki gatunek! Rex i Luk zaatakowali jednocześnie Reda, a Dorian zmierzył się z Lucią. Red chciał wystrzelić ponownie potężny strzał energetyczny z łuku, ale New Slash i Blaze zablokowali jego broń swoimi Energy Arrowami. Oczy Luci zaświeciły się, a Luk i Dorian zostali skąpani w świetle. Różniło ich jednak ot iż Dorian ustał a miejscu, a Luk zaczął tracić kontrolę nad ruchami. Red szybko przeciął swoim łukiem Rexa. Tym samym czasem u Dancera i Freezerona. Freezeron: Hajaa! Freezeron zamachnął się po czym z całej siły uderzył o dach tworząc potężne cięcie energetyczne, które zrobiło dużą krechę na budynku. Freezeron: A czego mogłeś się spodziewać po Overlordzie nr. 4?! Freezeron: Sayonara! Sayajin! Freezeron oberwał z kilku strzał energetycznych na raz. thumb|leftMax: Siemasz! thumb|150pxMax założył DDK, po czym pojawił się znaczek, po czym wyjął Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: SKULL! Max: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Skull Arms! Stary wojownik! thumb|left Cała trójka rozpoczęła atak na Freezerona, mimo to on uniknął ataków Maxa i Matiego po czym błyskawicznie zablokował swoim mieczem atak Dancera. Freezeron: Spróbujcie ciężej! Wtedy oberwał ze strzały energetycznej jednego z klonów Dancera. Gry Freezeron miał już skumulować całą swoją moc do zniszczenia Riderów, Reydue skontaktował się z nim telepatycznie. Freezeron: Ta wiem na razie nie wolno mi ich pozabijać. Znudzony Inves uciekł pozostawiając zdesperowanych Riderów. Dans usiadł na podłodze po czym podszedł do niego Mati. Mati: Wkurzony prawda? Dancer: Znowu potraktował nas jak muchy! Max: Niedługo się mu za to odpłacisz. Świat Luka thumb W iluzji, w której Lucia zamknął Luka, Luk i Dorian stali na przeciw Luci. W tym momencie Shogun podniósł swój miecz do góry i zaatakował nim Luka, powodując, ze ten się przewrócił. Shogun zamachnął się z całej siły i przeciął rękę Lukowi. Zawane City thumb|left|Rana LukaW rzeczywistości Luk nieświadomie odmorfował się po czym Lucia przeciął jego rękę, powodując, tak silne obrażenie i ból, że Luk wybudził się z iluzji. Lucia: Pozostał więc tylko Shogun! Świat Doriana thumb|190px Dorian obudził się w parku w centrum Zawane City. O dziwo całe miasto wyglądało tak samo, zanim pojawiły się w nim Overlordy. Dorian: Miasto wróciło do normy?! O ej! Dzieciak: Przepraszam pana! Dorian: Spoko, nic się na stało. Ruekai podał dziecku piłkę, ale nagle zamilkł z przerażenia, jego własną ręka była pazurami . Jakiś przechodzień: Po... potwór! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, przed Dorianem. Dorian: Czekajcie! To nie ta... Red: Zamilcz potworze! Dorian: Red! Coś ty zrobił?! Red: Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, potworze! thumb|left|150pxRed wyjął o dziwo nie WDS tylko DDK, dodatkowo symbol na Desce do Krojenia był mroczniejszą wersją, która widnieje na pasie Doriana. O wiele większym szokiem dla nastolatka było jednak wyjęcie przez Reda, czerwonej wersji Pomarańczowej Ziarnokłódki. Dorian: Jaja sobie robisz?! thumb|200pxZiarnokłódka: BLOOD ORANGE! Red: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Blood Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Dorian: Co? thumb|left|200pxRuekai nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaczął świecić po czym oplotły go liany, a gdy opadły był w formie Invesa. Znudzony i przerazony spojrzał w szybę. Tyger Inves: Że co?! Lucia: Coś taki spietrany? A kumam ten Inves to pierwszy Inves jakiego rozwaliłeś po staniu się Kamen Riderem? Czyż nie? Red podbiegł do Doriana i przeciął go swoim mieczem powodując iż z Ruekaia poleciały iskry. Tyra Inves: Wszędzie jesteś wkurzający. Lucia: Dokładnie! Ruekai masz ogromną moc! Przyłącz się do nas Overlordów, a będziesz żył z nami na równi wraz z tymi których wybierzesz! Red wyjął Genesis Core, podłączył je do swojego DDK po czym wyjął czarną Energetyczną Cytrynową Ziarnokłódkę Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY! thumb|200pxDriver: Ciecie! Blood Orange Mix SODA. Lemon Energy. Jimber Lemon Arms! Ha, ha! Bujin wystrzelił z pistoletu pocisk energetyczny, który odesłał Tyra Invesa na kilka metrów oraz go przewrócił. Następnie za Bujinem pojawiły się trzy Invesy: Halmor, Smoczy Inves i Lucia. Lucia: To samo czeka ludzką rasę! Tyra Inves: A weź się w końcu zamknij! Po to mam tę moc by was rozwalić! Dorian podniósł się po czym ruszył w stronę Bujina i Invesów. W połowie drogi zaczął świecić kolorową poświatą. thumb|left|230pxGdy podskoczył poświata roztrzaskała formę Invesa i oczom wszystkim ukazała się forma Zenith Arms. thumb|230pxDorian przeciął Halmora swoim mieczem, po czym zrobił obrót o 180 stopni. Następnie odesłał miecz i przekręcił pstryczek w Ziarnokłódce Zenitu trzy razy. thumb|250px|leftZiarnokłódka: DURIAN! DONGURI! MANGO! W rękach Ruekaia pojawiły się dwa miecze Yukari, którymi rzucił w Smoczego Invesa. Następnie kopnął młot Dracka w stronę Luci, a następnie złapał młot Luka i z całej siły walnął w Bujina powodując złamanie jego Technick Sword. Po czym się odwrócił i rzek: Ruekai przełączył ponownie pstryczek. Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! BANANA! thumbDorian chwycił obie bronie po czym wywołał wokół siebie ogromną eksplozję. Zawane City W między czasie Dancer, Mati i Max dobielgi do Luka i opatrzyli jego ranę, a Rex nadal toczył morderczy bój z Redem. W końcu gdy Red oberwał strzała energetyczną od New Slasha, skontaktował się z Lucią, będącym w innym sektorze, telepatycznie. Lucia: Nie mogę! Nadal mam Ruekaia w iluzji! thumb|leftWtedy nagle Dorian upuśił swój miecz i upał na kolana. Lucia: Wyrwał się z iluzji bez silnego bólu?! Potwór! thumbZbroja zniknęła z Doriana, a on zaczął świecić biała poświatą, aż wokół niego pojawiły się liany Helheim. Podniósł główę do góry i spojrzał na Lucię, morderczym wzrokiem. Dorian: Zejdź mi z oczu... Lucia! Lucia: Tak... jest... Lucia uciekł, a Dorian wstał ściskając w ręku kamienie. Dorian: Idę po ciebie Królu Overlordów! Tymczasem u stojącego w pewnej odległości RTJ, oglądającego całą sytuację. RTJ: Czyżby to już? Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! W następnym odcinku jeszcze dużo więcej akcji! Dorian, Luk, Dancer, Rex i Mati wyrusza do Helheim by stawić ostatecznie czoło najpotężniejszemu Overlordowi... Yoshue! Jak się potoczy ta niesamowita walka?! Tego nie mogę na razie zdradzić! Czytajcie KRS.23-Starcie z królem Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire